This invention relates to a carrier tape for sliding clasp fasteners and has particular reference to a woven carrier tape for carrying thereon interlocking fastener elements.
There are known various types of woven tapes for use in sliding clasp fasteners. One such known woven tape is constructed of synthetic resin filaments for warp threads and/or weft threads which form a foundation fabric. However, due primarily to the extremely low friction coefficient of the plastics material, the resultant carrier tape has the drawback that when it is sewn to a garment or the like, the tape is prone to slip out of engagement with a feed dog of a sewing machine, so that irregularities take place in the advancement of the tape and garment and hence the tape often fails to be sewn into the proper position relative to the garment.